vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
BB (Fate/Extra CCC)
|-|Base= |-|Moon Cancer= Summary BB is an AI created from Sakura Matou's suppressed feelings for Hakuno Kishinami. After having her behavioral constraints removed by Kiara Sessyoin, BB decided to rebel against the system of the Moon Cell in order to save Hakuno from their untimely death, creating the Sakura Labyrinth and the Sakura Five to keep them from escaping the reality she created where Hakuno never died. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: BB, Black Blossom, Mysterious Black Magus, MoonCancer, GameMaster Origin: Fate/Extra CCC Gender: Female Age: 8,000 Years Old Classification: Advanced Level AI, Moon Cancer-class Servant Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers & Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 5, She exists throughout all of history, has Tiamat's Authority and all her data. Tiamat's inborn nature is to never experience death. BB was cut off from the concept of death ), Acausality (Type 1, 2, 3, and 4, She preset her future so that she would still achieve her goal of merging with the Mooncell no matter what happens. Absorbed Tiamat's data, whose Independent Manifestation skill offers her immunity to time paradoxes. BB exists in the past, present, and future of the Mooncell simultaneously, which has a different set of physical laws in each realm. BB was also able to come across, and exist in all realms of the Mooncell simultaneously, despite setting one of those realms on a continuous timeloop), Nigh-Omnipresence (Exists in past, present, and future simultaneously and can freely jump between them with a "higher-dimensional perspective" of space-time), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Merged with and can control the Mooncell, which can create 8 dimensional spaces), Explosion Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Her mind only - After absorbing the Mooncell, BB gained a Higher Dimensional Mind. She can simultaneously view the entire Multiverse and all its history as if it was a book.), Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning strikes), Stealth Mastery (She was able to remain undetected by the Mooncell while sneaking between the Far Side and The Near Side of The Moon. What she has done in the Mooncell was kept undetected, and kept secret from the Mooncell itself), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (Can swap out physical and magical laws as she desires and create "Rules" for her games such as "No private conversations" and "No Return Crystals", undid the alterations Meltlilith did to the Mooncell's law), Precognition (She has a higher dimensional thought process and perspective. She can see infinite futures, and compute every possible outcome every second, while also processing the past and future in parallel with the present), Aura, Fear Manipulation, and Air Manipulation (BB's aura caused intense fear in the Main Character, and caused the main character to freeze in place with the air pressure around him increasing to almost crushing levels. Her aura also caused the Main Character to stop breathing. This was caused by her skill "Aurea Bocula: Golden Grail" as an after affect that remained with her after using it), Transmutation (She threatened to turn the Main Character into a pig), Paralysis Inducement (By directing her pointer at the Main Character, they became paralyzed, and unable to move or breathe), Resurrection, and Summoning (BB's Shapeshifters not only absorb other beings, but can also revive them, and make them work for her. She also summoned Robin Hood), Corrosion Inducement (BB can corrode objects), Physics Manipulation (By merging with the Mooncell, she can control the laws of physics), Power Bestowal, Power Modification, and Fusionism (BB created the Noble Phantasms of the Alter Egos by fusing and transforming the abilities of multiple goddesses. She also gave the Alter Egos their powers), Absorption and Power Mimicry (Can break others down into data to absorb, taking their powers in the process. BB can also absorb her targets in their entirety, soul, mind, body, memories, and information with her Shapeshifters), Information Manipulation (Her Shapeshifters "meld" with its target, and overwrites the target's mind, body, and soul with it's own new information), Space-Time Manipulation (Can distort the time axis and freeze time and space at will with Domina Cronam, Shifted events in the timeline and reconstructed past, present, and future at the Far Side of the Moon), Life and Death Manipulation (Has the Earth Mother Goddess's Authority over life and death), Age Manipulation (Can deage her foes with the Babyfication curse), Fate Manipulation (Can decide and select the future she desires from an infinite number of futures and impose it on the world), Time Travel (Can send others backward through time, can relay information to the past or future), Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate Spiritrons, digital particles that recreate the souls and memories of Servants, Masters, and NPCs and absorb them through her Self-Modification skill), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (She stole the memories of the entire student council She also took the Main Character's memories away), Mind Control (BB was able to make Rin and Rani work for her), Illusion Creation, Sense Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (BB took control of Gilgamesh's basic senses, and make him believe he is seeing Saber. Through use of her BB Channel, she can take over the sense of hearing, and sight), Gravity Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Knows which cutscene she's voiced in, as well as the fact that she'll only be voiced for those particular parts), Statistics Amplification, Sealing (Can seal foes in the Imaginary Number Space), BFR (She can send people to her Canine Space where they will be subject to her laws), Reactive Evolution (She modified herself to overcome the Mooncell's laws), Creation (Created the Sakura Labyrinth, the Alter Egos and her "Canine Space"), Hacking (Can hack virtually any device), Power Nullification (Aurea Bocula can nullify its target's supernatural abilities and powers. It can strip away the information and powers of others through her command over the Imaginary Number Space. Can nullify Subjective Reality with her Authority), Telepathy (BB can project her consciousness into others, read their minds, and communicate with the affected target. BB spoke to all animals and plants from the past, to present), Conceptual Manipulation (Can expunge the concepts of the world and replace them with one of her own choosing with C.C.C. She also controls the Mooncell, which has a different concept of time, and something akin to the concept of reincarnation, and the Imaginary Number Space, where concepts are more true than numbers, and the concept of time and space do not exist. Created the BB Special Dog Space, which lacks the concept of entrances, exits, or limits. Placed herself in the concept of infinite time), Subjective Reality (She can turn Imaginary Number Space into Real Number Space, and vice versa by the use of C.C.C. BB can also make any damage "that was" into something that "was not" passively. She can travel from the Imaginary Space into Real Space, and vice versa), Existence Erasure (via C.C.C.), Causality Manipulation (Via C.C.C. which can rewrite events that took place), Matter Manipulation (via C.C.C.), Probability Manipulation (Gained control over probability through Potnia Theron and can rewrite fields of luck and coincidence with C.C.C.), Curse Manipulation (Via C.C.C, turns the space affected into a cursed space), Durability Negation (Via C.C.C.) and Servant Physiology |-|Resistances=Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation (Should be able to resist Authority due to having Authority of her own), and Existence Erasure (Was able to fight off being erased by the MoonCell) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (She became the Mooncell and swallowed it, which is stated to have contained infinite numbers of possibilities, which are confirmed to be parallel worlds , Saver, who took control of the Mooncell using Chakravatin, took control of its world pruning process, and ending all possibilities, After fusing with the Mooncell, she can read all of the Multiverse as if it were a book), can ignore conventional durability with various powers Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent throughout space-time (Exists in past, present, and future simultaneously and can view and appear across space-time as if it were a book, absorbed the data of Tiamat, who also exists across space-time), Infinite otherwise (Capable of moving within Imaginary Numbers Space where time does not exist) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Her Strength parameter is at ☆, making it unreadable, but she can still clash with most Servants in close combat, such as Gawain) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Can clash with the player's Servant in the end-game, which can be Gilgamesh) Durability: Multiverse level+ 'via power-scaling (She can take hits from the player's Servant, which can be Gilgamesh at full power) 'Stamina: Virtually limitless (She has complete control over the Moon Cell and has absorbed the powers of numerous Divine Spirits) Range: Multiversal+ (Saver, when controlling the mooncell with Chakravatin, threathened to end all possibilities, BB who fused with the entire Mooncell should be comparable. BB is the master of Imaginary Number Space , and she gained processing power equal to the MoonCell. C.C.C. is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that violates the world through BB's control over the MoonCell by use of drawing out the maximum potential of her EX skill "Potnia Theron") Standard Equipment: Her riding crop, The Golden Grail, The Bishop's Staff of Rulership Intelligence: Supergenius, likely Nigh-Omniscient, Born as a backup AI from Sakura Matou's feelings for Hakuno Kishinami, BB's rampancy allowed her to break free from the influence of the god-like Mooncell. By placing herself in "unlimited" where even it cannot reach, BB managed to successfully take over its authority, absorbing numerous Divine Spirits including the Earth Mother Goddess to empower herself, creating the Sakura Labyrinth in order to extend Hakuno's life and becoming a hyper-grade AI that was able to hack the Mooncell which was considered to be an impossible feat. Additionally, she merged with the Mooncell, granting a higher dimensional perspective (of at least 4 dimensions, possibly 8) that allows her to view the Multiverse and observe the outcome of all infinite possibilities, and destinies. Then process an analysis, and then from there produce further results based on the information obtained from her analysis in under a second. Weaknesses: She requires a sufficient amount of data and other materials as well as a portion of herself to generate High Servants and thus cannot produce them indefinitely, she weakens with each High Servant she creates. Potnia Theron will fail against those not born on Earth. She is rarely serious and spends much of her time simply harassing her foes instead of finishing them off. She can be crippled or severely weakened by particularly complex and powerful computer viruses. Her powers are tied to the Mooncell and thus much weaker if she is removed from it or if her authority is somehow overwritten. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'C.C.C.: Cursed Cutting Crater:' Taking advantage of her authority as the Earth Mother Goddess that is the root of all creation, BB purges the world by rewriting its events and making maximum use of the EX skill “Potnia Theron”. It is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that outputs information like an ultra-precise 3-D Printer, overriding the previous world with the world that BB desires. The space eroded by this attack becomes imaginary space and a curse that consumes and bores a hole in reality to achieve her ends. In addition to scattering all objects inside on an atomic level and reconstructing them, it is capable of writing over and rewriting information of fields such as luck and coincidence. She can also distort the time axis by interfering with gravity fields and rewriting the law of cause and effect. When used in combat, BB’s has her familiars, the shapeshifters, engulf the target, allowing BB to wipe them out of existence unopposed. *'Cursed Cupid Cleanser: C.C.C.:' A Noble Phantasm BB devised after growing bored of Cursed Cutting Crater. BB enters imaginary space before rewriting reality with a special version of her BB Channel Reality Marble, where she is the producer, host, and game master. She then plunges her opponent into complete chaos as she herself transforms into an "invincible nurse" that injects all the curses of Cursed Cutting Crater into her target. This Noble Phantasm was originally shown Fate/Grand Order, but since this is a derivative Noble Phantasm of Cursed Cutting Crater and BB Channel, she should be able to use it as well. * Aurea Bocula: Golden Grail: BB's own "Golden Grail". It is a decadent counterfeit that serves as an antithesis to Christ's words to not pile up the wealth of the Earth, becoming a "genuine" Holy Grail by granting wishes without heed to right or wrong. When used in combat, BB draws the Golden Grail out of her body and pours its muddied contents onto her foe, nullifying special abilities and dealing massive amounts of magical damage. This attack was powerful enough to instantly defeat Gawain, dealing "99999" damage. As a Holy Grail, it should also be able to grant wishes that are asked of it, but BB has not displayed this function due to already having control of the Moon Cell and the Bishop Staff of Rulership. * Bishop Staff of Rulership: BB's primary weapon, it normally takes the form of silver baton, but reveals its true appearance once BB changes her class to Moon Cancer. Also known as Domina Cronam: Crowns of Ten Rulerships, it maximizes her authority as an Advanced-level AI, allowing her to freely change he "game rules" of Moon Cell, exchanging the physical and magical laws with those of her choosing at will. Even if her authority over her foes is nullified, she is still able to utilize a variety of abilities with this device in hand. ** Domina Cronam Capitoline: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of One: BB renders herself temporarily "invulnerable" to damage or negative effects. ** Domina Cronam Caelius: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Five: BB temporarily raises the potency of her magic. ** Domina Cronam Viminalis: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Seven: BB fires a powerful heart-shaped beam at her foe, which she playfully calls Sakura Beam. * Imaginary Spiritron Trap: A Noble Phantasm representing BB's mastery of Imaginary Number Space, which BB can manipulate at will and weaponize against her foes. She can shape it into tendrils and "black noise" that will strip away the powers and abilities of those that come in contact with them and allow BB to alter their data to her liking, changing the nature of their existence and adding their abilities to her own with her Self-Modification skill if she so desires. She can also seal away her foes in a pocket of Imaginary Number Space to remove them from the battle. Personal Skills * Potnia Theron: The authority of the goddesses whom BB compiled and absorbed from the Abyss of the Moon Cell. It is the embodiment of the power of creation possessed by the mother goddesses, originating from a forgotten goddess approximately 8,000 years ago (the goddess of Çatalhöyük), and branching to Tiamat and Cybele, Ishtar, Inanna, Athena, Astarte, Gaia, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, etc. Since all life on Earth originated from the Earth Mother Goddess, it is impossible for those born of the Earth to defy her authority as they would be rebelling against the concept of life itself, eliminating resistance to her powers and nullifying any damage she takes by making it so the attack "never happened". In addition, since the Earth Mother Goddess fed man with her blood before devouring them herself in a never ending cycle, BB also obtains authority over life and death. Her authority is such that even Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes and humanity's oldest hero, would have no counter for it when summoned as a Servant in spite of his nearly infinite treasury. * Self-Modification: After breaking down and escaping the Moon Cell's influence, BB began expanding her functions rapidly, enhancing her functions but breaking down NPCs and other beings to employ as part of her memory, absorbing even Servants in the process. As a result, she is able to constantly evolve and grow even as a hyper-grade AI by absorbing the data of other beings. * Babyfication: A deaging curse BB created to suppress Kingprotea, forcibly reverting the target's age back to that of a child whenever they reach or surpass a certain point. Even if one were to possess a growth skill that would age them to their prime, this curse would once again take effect to turn them back into a child. This curse is also contagious, affecting those who come into contact with Kingprotea's inner self, but can be resisted if one is well-versed in the use of curses themselves. Note 1: This profile only applies to BB when she is in Moon Cell. Note 2: Only characters whose natural environment is Imaginary Number Space were given infinite speed, as well as shown the ability to manipulate Imaginary Number Space itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Gods Category:Servants Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Age Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Hackers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Law Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Physics Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sense Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Explosion Users